The Princess
by TaylorTheMostGenericNameExists
Summary: This takes place in Ben 10 omniverse. A young girl crashes into earth, literally, no spaceship. She's found by Ben and rooke and later turns out to be the princess of a planet (Gwen's powers/species) Apparently she's special, instead of taking 40 years to learn it took only 18. Well they try to take her home but, surprisingly, she wants to be a plumber.
1. Chapter 1

hello, before you read the next chapter here are the characters so you aren't confused

Clair - 18 - the future heroine and current princess and second in line for the crown but, now first due to her capabilities.

Ben - 18 - our hero, possesses the omnitrix, has save the univerAe many times.

Rooke - ? - partner to Ben, smart, very uptight (according to Ben) and skilled with his gun/gadget/well everything...? Does Rooke-Like things in his spare time.

Ok so, I think I got the hang of this, umm... Sorry, story will come out next chapter. So until then, explosion, attack, Alien and possibly a cute animal will be harmed. A few key things in the next chapter. Be awesome and don't be unicorns.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the summary being so short and to the point but ran out of space.

In the car at Mr. Smoothie's

"Ben, why do you have such an attraction towards this particular place and their chili fries?"

"*Gasp*... How could you not have an attraction towards them?!"

"Well for one, I care about my bladder"

"Your so uptight Rooke" and at that there was a hug.

Explosion, as expected many car alarms went off. "Ben" Rooke said. "Yes?" "Let's go" "... The chili fries!" But reluctantly-ish he went along.

( opening goes here)

Bens' POV

We ran over to the sight of the crash and in the humongous crater, glowing silvery aqua was the figure of a young Blonde girl about my age. She was dressed in a strange long royal blue dress. She seemed harmless...for 5 seconds. When she opened her eyes, I saw two silver orbs looking at me, until they turned silvery aqua and at that moment I found Rooke and myself flung against the side of '. I turned and saw the true form of the girl in front of me. She looked like qwen when she transformed but instead of pink was silvery aqua, her dress went all the way to the ground, it looked like a princess dress the shade from royal blue to silver, along her forehead was a silver circlet ( sailor moon) with intricate curling patterns, she moved as if she was underwater, ribbons god her dress flowing with her hair. In one word breathtaking. Though I couldn't stare for long because se was the enemy. So I quickly tried and failed to choose Humungasaur and got Rath, which was just perfect, knowing how he's very blunt a lout things and is a loudmouth.

So, me being rage, I charged towards her taking her by surprise and tackling her in the process, but somehow edge became transparent then ghost-like and phased through my arms. When this happened I went into a fit of rage yelling "you know what Rath hates? when pretty lady escapes" "this time Rath will pummel you into the ground". Apparently, she got an idea from this and summoned water (Rath HATES water) so naturally I got super scared and hid...no took cover behind a car is more like it. Then Finally Rooke trapped her in a lazer ball/cage. At this moment she decided to speak, her first words, the typical "let me go" followed by an " I'm warning you" I mean seriously we already got you what will you warn us about? Traffic on the way to jail? Anyways, As we were walking back to the car she attempted to use her powers but, failed." Don't even try, your powers are useless in this cage, it's designed specifically to your species" Rooke replied, And at this she reverted to human human form. "Still beautiful" I though to myself "Wait no she's the enemy she could be a spy or something". Rooke intercepted many conflicting thoughts by saying "Hmm..what brings you to earth? Seeing a species like you is rare, I have only met Bens sister so far, seeing a royal too. Very unusual...". Amazingly she stayed composed and replied " I want to be a plumber.." This made both Rooke and myself turn to face her with a "what?!" Look evident on our faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Author note

sorry, when reading fanfics I hate these but I have an important announcement, I'm not quite sure if I should continue this fanfic. Mostly because I am super busy with my other percy Jackson fanfiction called "a different type of green". As well as the fact I have simply lost interest in the fanfic. I might continue or maybe... Still thinking about it... I might re write it? I still think its cool but...


End file.
